The long-range goal of this research is to carry out a combined genetic and biochemical analysis of membrane transport in the fungus Neurospora crassa. During the next year, experiments will focus on (1) the purification and characterization of the plasma-membrane adenosine triphosphatase which pumps H ion out of the cell, thereby creating a large electrochemical gradient for H ion, and (2) genetic, kinetic, and electrophysiological analysis of H ion glucose transport, being studied as a model H ion-dependent cotransport system.